10 cosas que ¿Amo de ti?
by I'mLady-Kaos
Summary: K/P 10 cosas que...¿Amo de ti? han pasado 10 años desde que ella escribio "10 cosas que odio de ti", ahora... las cosas cambian y ella saca a relucir el poema que jamás le dio a Patrick, pero ya es muy tarde! Tributo a H.L 1979-2008


Autor: Elys90

**Autor:**_Elys90_

**Titulo:**_10 Cosas que... ¿Amo de ti?_

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Kat rebuscaba aquel poema que había escrito casi 10 años atrás...

Parecía mentira, habían pasado casi 10 años desde que conoció a Patrick, desde que había escrito ese poema, tantas cosas habían cambiado, ya no era la jovencita de escuela en Seattle, había construido su propia banda musical, con aquella guitarra que el le había regalado la mañana en que ella leyó ese... estupido poema.

-¿10 cosas que odio de ti?- Se pregunto en la mente, mientras ahogaba un grito de rabia- ¿Odiar?... ¿10 cosas que odio de ti? Increíble...-

Entre otras de las cosas que habían cambiado, estaba obviamente, que había logrado irse a la universidad que tanto quería, graduarse y además, tenia una pequeña carrera en la industria musical, ahora tenia su propio departamento en New York, su relación con su hermana iba mejorando, incluso había aceptado que el collar de su madre lucia bien en ella...

-¿Por qué?- Se pregunto, mientras seguía buscando, sin parar ni de llorar ni de decir injurias...

Entre ella y Patrick, bueno, Patrick era Patrick y gracias a dios, siempre lo fue, por que si cambiara un solo átomo de el, ya no seria el mismo Verona de quien ella se enamoro... Hacía casi 10 años... En fin, las cosas no siempre fueron mal, estuvieron de novios... durante un buen tiempo, luego las cosas simplemente se fueron por otro lado, se distanciaron, pero el siempre fue igual... entre rebelde, arrogante y romántico, esa mezcla que le hacía verse como un adolescente aún... no importa cuantos años pasaran, Patrick siempre conservo esa sonrisa... tan dulce, tan maravillosa, en la que hasta sus ojos hacían participe... así es Patrick, así fue Patrick... y así seria Patrick, siempre... ¿O no?, No... al menos en la memoria de todos quienes le hayan conocido...

En su vieja habitación, llena de sus cosas escolares que había renunciado a desechar, ahí estaba ahora, de vuelta en Seattle, llena de tantos recuerdos... a donde mirara, ahí estaba el, riendo, mirándola, amándola, simplemente, siendo el... siendo el mismo Patrick de siempre...

Fue cuando dio con el...

-¡Lotería!- Dijo, con la voz llena de sarcasmo...

Era una hoja bastante arrugada, guardada en el fondo de su carpeta del ultimo año de secundaria, iba acompañada del ticket de entrada del lugar a donde fue a su primera cita con Patrick, aquel centro de "Lucha con Pinturas" y de la entrada para el Baile... entre otros papeles de dulces que el le había regalado...

-10 cosas que amo de ti...- Leyó en voz alta...

Era el opuesto al poema que había escrito anteriormente...

Aquí resaltaba todas las cosas que le enamoraban de Patrick...

Su maldito orgullo no le había permitido darle jamás aquello que había escrito, siempre temiendo que el simplemente... se alejara o le rompiera el corazón, aquella maldita inseguridad había echo que su relación con el no fuera ni la mitad de lo buena que el estaba dispuesto a hacerla...

Dejo la carpeta en el suelo y salio corriendo de su vieja habitación, atormentada por el olor dulzón de sus recuerdos...

Parece que había sido hacia unas horas cuando vio la noticia en el televisor... -_Hayan Muerto a Joven... Patrick Verona...- _Decía la voz de la joven reportera, que a los oídos de Kat era tan hueca y vacía, que de no haber dicho ese nombre, no habría captado su atención...

_Muerto..._

_Patrick Verona..._

_Hayan Muerto..._

_Patrick..._

Las incesantes llamadas telefónicas le habían atormentado, su hermana había asistido a su llamado, y había ido a hacerle compañía... pero el frió de su corazón era insoportable... la vida era tan débil que hacía 2 días habían discutido en el aeropuerto de Nueva York y ahora, ella estaba de pie... frente a su tumba, en un vano intento por decirle algo que jamás se había decidido a decirle...

Kat se alejo, a paso sombrío, rodando las tumbas de nombres conocidos y nombres olvidados, pisando a tierra en la que ahora... se pudrían cuerpos de personas que habían estado tan vivas como ella lo estaba en ese momento, tan vivas como el días atrás... tan vivos como los niños que acaban de nacer en un hospital... y ahora era solo alimento para gusanos...

_...Tu Sonrisa..._

_...Tú mirada..._

_...Tu cabello..._

_...Tu voz..._

_...Tus "poco-oportunas" apariciones..._

_...Cuando no te importo cantarme delante de todo el equipo femenino de fútbol..._

_...Como soy cuando estoy contigo..._

_...Cuando me dices que me quieres... y haces que te diga lo mucho que me gusta estar a tu lado..._

_...Simplemente... Tú..._

Casi le pareció escuchar su risa tan maravillosa cuando abordo el taxi en la esquina, su mirada se perdió en las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo de la ciudad en la que una vez conoció la felicidad, y la misma en la que la había perdido...

10 cosas que_ ¿Amo de ti?_

_Fanfiction_

_Basado en la película:_

_10 cosas que odio de ti__ (10 things i hate about you) _

_Este es un:_

Tributo a Heath Ledger

(4-4-1979/22-01-08)

"_No dejes que nadie te diga que no mereces lo que quieres..."_ Patrick Verona/ Heath Ledger, 10 Things I Hate About You _(10 cosas que odio de ti)_

_Nuestro Patrick Verona a Muerto..._


End file.
